In recent years transmission type display devices have widely been used in smartphones, personal assistant devices (PADs), tablet computers, car navigation systems, and the like. A transmission type display device includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight disposed (placed) on a rear surface side of the liquid crystal panel and irradiating the liquid crystal panel with light and displays an image by the use of the light with which the backlight irradiates the liquid crystal panel. With such a display device a technique for preventing light with which a backlight irradiates a liquid crystal panel from leaking out is proposed. Furthermore, with a display device a technique for fixing a backlight and a liquid crystal panel is proposed.
See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0241731.